Mordor Is No Place For An Elven Princess
by JolytheHypocondriach
Summary: Thenidiel, daughter of Thranduil and sister to Legolas, grew up a princess and soldier, but never left the Kingdom. Perhaps she will have her chance as Legolas travels to Rivendell to hold council about the One Ring. (Tenth Walker - sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Thenidiel Thranduiliel was a warrior, like her brother, father and the guards she considered friends. She was great with a bow, though not as perfect a shot as Legolas. When she was 200 years old she had started training in self-defense with Tauriel, a rising soldier in the Mirkwood guard. King Thranduil had only permitted this of his only daughter after the Queen had died not two months earlier from an orc attack on a hunting trip.

As a princess, Thenidiel had a different role. She was to stand by her father's throne as he greeted any guests or held meetings in the company of royal advisors. Or she chatted idly with guests during celebrations. At the times she wasn't at her father's side or training with Tauriel, she would be in her room with her tutors. It was a much different expectation of the royal family than the other Silvan elves of the kingdom. They had all had private studies and tutors, along with weaponry and training to hunt and fight in the guard.

By the time she was 400, she had become a warrior wearing her braids proudly. Tauriel had moved to the Captain of the guard and spent more time with King Thranduil and Legolas than Thenidiel. And at 500, Thenidiel knew she wanted more than to be stuck in the woodland kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thenidiel and Legolas approached their father's throne and bowed, waiting for the king to speak. They stood silently, hands clasped behind their backs. Glancing over, Thenidiel noticed that Legolas was wearing his forest coloured hunting clothing, with his bow hung across his back and one shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, Of course, he can get away with such attire. I am stuck in these irritating gowns. Legolas caught her gaze and tilted his head to the side, slightly, silently asking what was troubling her.

King Thranduil sat up straight and cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children, "Lord Elrond has sent for representatives from over Middle Earth to hold council at Rivendell. It appears an old threat has arisen." The king stood, "Legolas, you know what has happened to the creature, Gollum. I need you to ride as my representative. You will pack and leave in three days. And do pack proper clothing. You are a prince."

"Adar, I, too, know of the incident. Dare I say, I know more than Legolas." Thenidiel gestured to Legolas' clothing, "And I will represent our family better." She smirked at her brother before directing her attention back to the king.

"No, I want Legolas to go." Thranduil walked down the steps from his throne.

"Ada, I a-"

Thranduil waved his hand to cut her off. Thendiel glared at him, and turned on her heel, storming away. The king glanced at one of his guards and motioned to the princess. Quickly, the elf nodded and chased after Thenidiel. He discovered her in the gardens sitting under a large tree, with its golden leaves starting to fall.

"The king requests your presence, híril nín."

"His business is with Legolas. Leave me be."

The guard bowed and offered her his hand. She sighed and stood on her own, turning to the tree and watching a leaf slowly fall. Reaching out her hand, she let it float onto her palm gently.

"This was my naneth's favourite tree. She would lift me to the first branch until I was tall enough to reach it on my own." The princess smiled, "It was our haven from the pressures of our life. Mostly for her, I suppose. Life was not too hard then. Ada was...happier. I had no fears or enemies other than my studies." She dropped the golden leaf and turned to the guard, "Escort me back to the king; I am ready to speak."

As they approached the throne again, the guard quickly took his post next to a pathway leading to the king and prince. Thenidiel strode over to her kin and bowed.

"I do regret my actions, but I will not regret my words."

"Of course not, my child, I would not expect that of you. You are like me in that sense." Thranduil kept his hands clasped behind his back, "what more do you know of the disappearance of Gollum?"

"If I should speak, then you will send off Legolas with new information. I wish to travel with my brother to Rivendell."

"And if I say no?"

"I will accompany him either way. I am perfectly capable of the journey; we have made it many times before. I can wield a sword and bow should trouble arise."

Thranduil sighed, "It is not the journey there I am concerned of, Thenidiel." He shut his eyes for a brief moment, before turning to Legolas, "Keep her safe, and make sure you both return to me."

"Hannon le, hír nín." Thenidiel bowed once more and turned to leave when Thranduil reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You are going to accompany your brother and share what information you know. That is all."

"Of course, Adar."

"I will send Athaeben to escort you there and back again," Thranduil motioned to the guard that had retrieved Thenidiel from the gardens, "You two are dismissed. Go and start packing."


End file.
